bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros: Off the Screen S01E01
That Brother of Mine is the first episode of Smash Bros: Off the Screen, the first episode of Season One, and the first episode overall. The episode aired March 29th, 2016. It revolves around Luigi trying to regain Mario's lost dignity from Sonic. The Episode Smash Bros: Off the Screen: S01E01 "That Brother of Mine!" In a house in the real world, a young boy had just finished a Smash Run on his Super Smash Brothers game, content with the loot he had obtained. Suddenly, his mom knocked on the door, telling him it was bedtime. And that meant that he had to turn off the 3DS, with Smash Bros inside it. The boy shut down his game and nestled into bed, soon sound asleep. Here are some things that happen when the child isn't playing. The 4 character in the Smash run the child had played stopped clapping and sighed, pretty exhausted from the game. Duck Hunt sighed, rubbing his butt, which had been burned from a fire enemy. The Villager was wiping off his axe, which was cover with the blood of his ene--I mean, covered with sticky sap from the trees he had chopped down. Mario was just standing there, kicking Luigi's ass. "Whew, what a Mr.Saturn Smash that was," The Villager said in his cheery voice, skipping off. "Luigi, you little shit! You did shit today! The Villager kicked your ass, did you see that? Did you!?" Mario yelled. "I..I did Mario! I tried my best!" Luigi said, rubbing his throbbing head. "Shut the fuck up Luigi, we're supposed to be good so the kiddies choose us!? Okay!?" Duck Hunt began walking off, heading to the Smash Nook to get some food. "Y-yes Mario...h-hey, wait up!" Luigi ran off to follow Duck Hunt. Duck Hunt turned around, giving Mario the finger. He looked angry. "What's wrong, boy?" Luigi looked down at the Dog, then to Mario. "Oh, you little shit! I'll give you a piece of my mind, Duck Hunt!" Mario yelled. Duck Hunt threw a frisbee at Mario. Then placed a Gunmen in front of himself. Mario just caught the frisbee, and then shot a fireball at the Duck Hunt creature. Shots were fired at the frisbee, and the gunmen flew away due to fireball. "Fucking Duck Cunt." Mario muttered. Luigi was just curled up in a ball, scared. "I-is it over?" "It's over, scrub." Mario replied. He slowly got up, shaking his head. He wished he could become..stronger. Strong enough to beat Mario..and then some. Duck Hunt headed back to the nook, the Duck cursing in Duck language. He snickered at some of the jokes. "Hey, Luigi, I'm sorry." Mario started. "Y-ou are?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, guess I was a little too rough on ya. Go do whatever you like." "Gee, thanks Mario!" Luigi ran off back into the Smash Run area. "Damn it, I have to train more." Duck Hunt was flirting with Pikachu at the Smash Nook. After spending a while training in the Smash Area, Luigi was finally ready. With some confidence in him, he ran off to find Mario. But Mario was in some sort of bar area, getting drunk. The Smash Bar.Finally finding the Smash Bar, Luigi noticed Mario. "Why are you drinking?" "Princess Peach? Is that you? Uhh....Stop cheating on me with Sonic." Mario said, and then starts to giggle. Peach was combing her hair. "He's a better man then you will ever be!" "Why did you leave me!?" He shouts. "He better then you in every way! Bigger, stronger..faster....wait, that's kind of an disadvantage from my point of view. But whatever. Hmph!" She turned away. Mario starts to cry and starts to whisper to himself. "I'll be better than him... his games are shit!" Duck Hunt entered the Smash Bar, sitting down with all the pokemon. Today was Poker Thursday, and Duck Hunt was on a roll. Mario continued to drink while Luigi kept staring. "M..Mario, why don't you just prove yourself to Peach by beating Sonic at a battle of three?" Luigi tentatively asked. "That's what I wanted to do! Damn it Luigi! The last time I battled Sonic was the last time I ever battled at my best. That's why I always yell at you, so you can be a better fighter than me!" "Then..then I will fight him for you!" Luigi said. "No! He's mine... I'll fight him, I just need to rest now." Luigi was already running off, his head full of ideas. Duck Hunt won a majority of his games, and sat at the front of the bar. He ordered two glasses of Dos Equis. Mario finally got into his kart and drove off to the Smash Area. Sonic was off in Green Hills Zone stage, training with Mega Man. Suddenly, Luigi entered, In the Smash Area, Mario was training his ass off. "Sonic, I challenge you to a Smash! No items and one stock!" Luigi yelled, trying to get his attention. Sonic was ignoring the green plumber, obviously too busy with trying to dodge Mega Man's forward smash. After a while, Mario was in the main "hub" of sorts, he had a smile on his face. Finally, Luigi started charging his side special, which misfired, charging and headbutting Sonic a good distance away. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He said. "Eyyowtf bro (Ey yo what the fuck bro.). Iwasjusttryingtospar!Whatsthis,youwannabattlem8? (I was just trying to spar! What's this, you wanna battle, mate?) Leggo! (Let's go!)" Sonic said very quickly, hitting Luigi with a combo at lightining speed. "Where the fuck's Luigi...?" Mario questioned, looking around the area. Mega Man was told by Sonic to spread the word about how Sonic was gonna kick Luigi's butt. He ran into Mario. "Hey Mario, your brother is fighting Sonic! You gotta check it out!" He said. "He's fighting who!? I was supposed to fight Sonic, c'mon Mega Man, lead me to where they are!" "Will do!" Mega man replied, running in the direction of Green Hills Zone. Mario had followed. Meanwhile, Sonic was juggling Luigi in the air with his attack, Luigi groaning in pain as each hit struck him higher and higher into the air "Hahahatooeazym8thiswillbeasimplereking (Haha too easy mate. This will be a simple reking.)" When Mario was finally there, when he first saw Sonic he wanted to pull apart one of his spikes, and that's what he did when he got through the crowd that was forming and was close to Sonic. Sonic screamed in pain as he felt his hair being pulled off from him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" "That's what ayou get for harassing my little brother." Mario turned to Luigi. "What were you thinking?" While Sonic was distracted, a smash ball suddenly appeared in the field, Luigi using what little strength he had to use his up special and break it, smirking at the fallen hedgehog. "It's a over now!" He yelled as the Poltergust 3000 appeared in his hand and sucked up Sonic, then launched him out and off the screen, ending the game. Luigi turned, noticing Mario. "M-mario, you came!" He grinned, revealing a set of broken teeth. "Yup, I did, bro. That was brave of you to face Sonic like that, but it seems like you still need a bit of training. Heh." Mario smirked. Mario could suddenly hear footsteps. "Guys, get back to the title screen! The kid's back!" The crowd dispersed, the character, returning to their respective spots as the the screen turned on, revealing the Title Screen. THE END Stay Tuned KEEP ON THE LOOKOUT FOR NEW OFF THE SCREEN EPISODES, BOISS!!!! Trivia * It was never revealed what Duck Hunt seemed to be angry about in the episode.